


what did i come here for? (you)

by zombietime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Shiro, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Married Sheith, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Adam, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombietime/pseuds/zombietime
Summary: There were so many nights he’d think about the two of them and what it would be like to have a boyfriend. What it would be like if that boyfriend were Shiro, and what kinds if things they would do together after the lights were out.
Relationships: Adam/Keith (Voltron), Adam/Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 85





	what did i come here for? (you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kika988](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kika988/gifts).

They’re lying in bed together, still sticky and sated and enjoying their afterglow. Keith traces figure eights across Shiro’s abdomen. They’ve been married for a little over a year and sometimes Keith still can’t believe it. He laughs softly to himself.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Shiro asks.

“I’m just happy,” Keith says honestly.

“And you call me the sappy one.” Shiro grins and gives him a squeeze.

Keith will gladly take the teasing if it means he can stay right where he is, nestled against Shiro’s chest, his husband’s arm wrapped around his shoulders. He thinks back about his time at the Garrison, watching Shiro and Adam and their easy intimacy. There were so many nights he’d think about the two of them and what it would be like to have a boyfriend. What it would be like if that boyfriend were Shiro, and what kinds if things they would do together after the lights were out.

He tells Shiro all of this, words spilling out of his mouth unfettered, He rambles on with the knowledge that he can tell Shiro anything. He doesn't expect Shiro to slide his cold metal fingers up Keith's chest as he leans in and kisses his collarbone.

"You thought about me, baby,?" Shiro's voice is low and gravely -- unsurprising since Keith fucked his mouth roughly earlier that night. "Did you imagine watching us or keep me all to yourself?"

"Fuck," Keith gasps. "I was still figuring it all out. I'd only seen porn a couple times and it always looked so sterile, you know." Shiro rolls him onto his back and kneels over him. "But when I saw the way you two looked at each other, it made me -- feel things."

"He wasn't bad in bed," Shiro says. His fingers slide down into Keith's pajamas and curl around his dick.

"He's hotter than I remembered," Keith says, his breathing growing ragged. Shiro laughs.

"Yeah, I was definitely the only one with biceps when we were together."

They fall silent as Shiro jerks him off and grinds against Keith until his own orgasm follows. Keith kicks off his ruined pajama bottoms afterwards, curling back up next to his husband. He sighs contentedly as he drifts off to sleep.

\--

Six months later when they run into Adam again on Earth Keith doesn't expect Shiro to invite him out to dinner. He also doesn't expect Shiro to invite Adam to have a threesome with them. For a wild as Shiro is in the sack, he's never been one to talk about their sexlife. Keith is most definitely not expecting Adam to push his glasses up with one finger and give Keith a once over.

"Sure," Adam says. "We both know Takashi is good in bed."

Shiro's cheeks flush and he scratches the back of his head nervously.

"Tonight?" Adam asks.

Keith is still too stunned to say anything. Shiro's face grows a deeper shade of pink as he nods. Adam waves for the check. Twenty minutes later, they're back at his place.

Adam is a good kisser. A little bossy as he pushes Keith up against the door and tells Shiro to get undressed before pressing his mouth to Keith's again. Keith is panting hard, his hands fisted tight in Adam's pristine white button down.

"Wow."

Adam smirks.

"Did you think I was some wilting flower?"

Keith shrugs. Maybe not in those words _exactly._

"You know that Takashi needs someone to take care of him, whether he wants to admit it or not." Adam looks back at Shiro, who is now down to just his underwear, and then back at Keith. "I'm glad he has you now."

"And what are you getting out of this?" Keith asks.

Adam smiles.

"You," Adam says. He bends down and picks Keith up with little effort. "You're not the scrappy kid with a crush on my boyfriend anymore, Keith. I want to watch you fuck Takashi and I want to take you for myself."

“Oh,” Keith whispers. He feels himself flush and watches Adam’s smile turn back into a smirk.

Not long after Keith finds himself in Adam's bed. Shiro curls up next to him as Adam yanks his pants down. Shiro reaches for him, his prosthetic hand curling around his face as he pulls him in for a kiss. Adam makes an appraising noise and Shiro breaks the kiss, looks back.

"Have something to say?" 

"You don't kiss him like you kissed me," Adam says with a shrug.

"Because he's _not_ you," Shiro says. 

He blows a kiss in Adam's direction and presses his mouth to Keith’s once more. Adam's fingers hook underneath the waistband of Keith's underwear and Keith gasps against Shiro's mouth when slick fingers trail down the cleft of his ass.

"You're tighter than I expected," Adam says, as he works two fingers inside. Keith laughs and grinds back against Adam's hand. 

"It's been a minute since Shiro's wanted to top, hasn't it babe?"

Shiro buries his face in Keith's neck and mumbles something incoherent.

"I _knew_ you liked it when I got bossy," Adam says.

Shiro's face is on fire and Keith can feel it against his skin. He runs his fingers through Shiro's hair.

"Don't be embarrassed, babe. You know I love taking care of you."

Adam laces his fingers in Keith's and pulls him up to a sitting position. He peels Keith out of his shirt and kisses him, slow and sweet. When he stops, it's just long enough to look back at Shiro.

"If you didn't want us to compare notes you shouldn't have proposed we have a threesome."

"Can I have my husband back, please?" Shiro says and Keith can see the look on his face without even turning around.

"Go on," Adam says. "I'll grab the lube. I want watch for bit before I join in."

Keith crawls back across the bed and into Shiro's arms.

"You're not getting jealous are you?" Keith whispers.

"Maybe a little," Shiro says. "But I know you're mine."

"All yours," Keith whispers back. He rubs his fingers across Shiro's wedding band and kisses his bottom lip. "Get naked for me."

Shiro shimmies out of his underwear and Adam appears at the side of the bed, lube in hand. Their fingers brush when Keith takes the bottle.

"You gonna keep your shirt and tie on all night long?" Keith asks. He settles himself between Shiro's legs and flips open the bottle. As he slicks his cock, he feels a swell of satisfaction. Shiro -- his _husband_ \-- is spread out in front of him awaiting him eagerly and Adam can only stand by and watch.

"Make me sweat and I'll get undressed," Adam says, dryly. 

_Fuck._

Keith goes from feeling like he's bragging about his conquest to getting judged his performance in about five seconds. His fingers are trembling when he reaches between Shiro's legs, swiping some lube across his hole. Strong fingers wrap around his wrist. Keith looks up into Shiro's eyes, soft and full of love.

"Come here, baby," he says.

Keith leans down to kiss him and Shiro's hands cup the back of his head. He strokes his fingers through Keith's hair.

"Don't be nervous," he whispers. "I know you're gonna make me feel good."

"Love you," Keith whispers back.

As he pushes inside Shiro, he's acutely aware of Adam's eyes on them. Shiro arches back against the bed, his eyes falling shut as Keith bottoms out. He fucks Shiro slowly, takes his time in a way he doesn't usually. Even when they have time to spare, it's usually frantic and desperate. 

"Good," Adam says. He runs a hand through Keith's hair and trails his fingers down his back. "Keep fucking him just like that."

Shiro reaches out to pull Keith closer. Keith draws breathless moans from Shiro's mouth every time he thrusts inside of him.

"God, baby," Shiro pants. "You're killing me."

Adam brushes Shiro's sweaty bangs away from his forehead and gazes down at him fondly.

"You never looked like this when I was fucking you," Adam says. "So desperate and slutty."

He pulls Keith's hair away from his face and kisses his mouth and then the side of his neck.

"Will you let me decide when you get to come?"

A shiver runs down Keith's spine.

"Just me?"

"It could be both of you, if you'd like."

Keith hesitates for a moment, unsure if he should be making these kind of decisions for Shiro. But then Shiro whines, tugging on his hips that have inadvertently stilled. 

"_Keith_, don't stop."

Keith shoves forward into Shiro's body and listens to him groan.

"Yes," he says to Adam. "You can decide."

"Good," Adam whispers. 

Keith tries to keep his eyes on Shiro. He's gorgeous like this -- needy and begging. However, it's hard not to get distracted by Adam loosening his tie and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He leaves on his undershirt, but its enough to show off his biceps. Adam was always so put together, it's hard to imagine him working up a sweat, doing whatever manual labor earned him those muscles. 

"Keith," Shiro groans. "Harder."

"Not yet," Keith says. He pulls out slowly and eases back in, rolling his hips. Shiro's legs tighten  
around him. 

"Pace yourself, Takashi," Adam says. 

He's rolling on a condom and slicking his cock when they both turn to look at him. He kneels behind Keith, unwinding Shiro's legs from around his waist.

"Bend over for me," Adam says. 

His hands settle on Keith's hips, one gliding up his spine as Keith braces his hands against Shiro's shoulders. The head of Adam's cock brushes against his entrance and Keith takes a steadying breath.

"You're so beautiful, baby," Shiro says.

"_Shiro_," Keith groans as Adam pushes inside him. He's not as thick as Shiro is but Keith would be hard-pressed to find someone who is. Still, it's been a minute since Keith's had anything other than one of Shiro's fingers up his ass during a blowjob.

"How does it feel, Keith?" Adam says.

He's rocking into Keith in short little thrusts, one hand tight around his hip, the other at the small of his back.

"Good," Keith chokes out. The sensation of being inside Shiro while Adam is inside him -- it's more than he expected.

"You like how my cock feels?" Adam presses. "Do you like it because it's me? Or are you just greedy?"

He pulls Keith upright, his hands sliding up his chest to play with his nipples and kisses his neck.

"Hmm?"

"Both," Keith answers. Shiro laughs.

"Baby, you're shameless."

There's a fond smile on his face when Keith meets his eyes. 

"I bet Takashi loves fucking you," Adam murmurs in his ear. "I bet you tell him what to do and how to do it."

"Fuck, Adam," Keith groans. 

He never would have expected dirty talk. He always envisioned Adam as the quiet type, just as uptight in bed as he was out of it. And maybe he was once, but the war changed them all. 

Adam drives his cock up into him and Keith's own rhythm is all since gone. The momentum of Adam's thrusts are all that is pushing him inside Shiro. Adam pinches a nipple, sending a bolt of lightning straight down to Keith's cock.

"Huh," Adam muses. "You two really are perfect for each other."

Keith doesn't get the chance to ask what he means because Adam pinches his other nipple and this time it rips a scream from his throat.

"Pull out," Adam says. "I want to see you suck him off."

Keith bends down to kiss Shiro, rocks into him slowly one final time before easing out and shifting between his legs. The head of Shiro’s cock is wet and slick with pre-come. Keith licks away the mess on his belly before wrapping his lips around him.

He’s always loved the way Shiro has filled his mouth, the weight of his cock on his tongue. Now is no different. Except now, as Keith makes himself comfortable, Adam’s hands slide up his thighs. 

“You’re not allowed to come until after he does,” Adam says.

He pulls Keith's hips back as he lines up his cock, impaling Keith in one swift motion. Keith's groan is garbled, his mouth full. A huff of laughter comes from behind him and Adam starts to fuck him in earnest.

Shiro grips his hair in his metal fingers, his flesh fingers curling around Keith's shoulder. He whispers soft encouragements and Keith takes him deeper.

"Your mouth feels so good, baby. You can't imagine how good you look."

Keith pulls off to catch his breath and smiles.

"You like how I look taking someone else's cock?"

"Fuck," Shiro groans. He shoves two fingers into Keith's mouth and Keith sucks on them greedily. "_Keith_, fuck. I need to come."

He removes his fingers and guides Keith's mouth back to his dick. Keith bobs his head a few times before going all the way down, almost choking when Shiro's dick hits the back of his throat. He pulls off to breath and does it again.

"Come in his mouth, Takashi," Adam says. "Then you can watch me come in his ass."

Adam's words seem to spur Shiro into action. He fucks up into Keith's mouth, both hands tangled in his hair now, holding him down. He spills hot down the back of Keith's throat and Keith takes and takes and takes. He's gasping for air when Shiro finally lets him up, his throat raw and spit spilling down his chin.

"Shiro," Keith whispers, voice breaking. 

Shiro smiles, his eyes glazed over, totally blissed out. He curls a hand alongside Keith's cheek and hums. Adam's hand slides up Keith's back, grabs a handful of hair and yanks. 

"Do you want to come?" 

"Yes," Keith groans. "_Please_."

He pushes his hips back to meet Adam's thrusts, fucks himself back on Adam's cock and doesn't care how desperate he looks.

"Ask for it," Adam says. "Beg me."

"Please," Keith whines. "Adam, please. Your cock feels so good, please let me come."

Adam lets go of his hair and pushes him down until his face is pressed into the mattress, his ass in the air as Adam pounds into him harder.

"Touch yourself," Adam says.

Keith's entire body is buzzing. He needs to come but he can barely remember how to move his limbs. When he finally gets a hand around his dick, it’s only a few short seconds before he’s coming hot and sticky over his fingers. Adam's thrusts slow when Keith comes, but they don't stop. He rocks into Keith slowly now, but Keith is so sensitive now it's almost painful. 

"Adam," Keith whines. "It's too much."

Adam doesn't respond. Simply pulls out and rolls Keith onto his back. Keith watches him take off the condom and kneel over Keith's chest. Adam works his hand quickly over his cock, shooting onto Keith's face with a satisfied grin on his face. He tucks himself back into his pants and disappears from the bed room. Out of his periphery Keith can see Shiro moving towards him. He drags a finger through the mess on Keith's cheek and pushes it into his mouth.

"That was something, huh?" Shiro says with a smirk.

Keith laughs.

"Yeah, you could say that."

Adam returns with a wet washcloth for the two of them a few minutes later. Keith feels -- and probably looks -- entirely wrecked. Adam has already cleaned himself up and put on a clean shirt. Looking at him, you’d never know any of it ever happened.

"Do you two want to use the shower before you leave?" he asks.

"We can wait until we get home," Shiro says. 

He helps Keith out of bed and starts pulling his clothes back on. Their farewells are brief and perfunctory. As they make their way back home, Shiro laces their fingers together.

"He was never much for cuddling," he explains.

"Good thing we have each other," Keith says. 

He glances down at their linked hands, feels his wedding ring sitting comfortably on his finger and smiles.


End file.
